


The Brink

by IHeartSnuffles



Series: Pinescone Drabbles [5]
Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6775099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHeartSnuffles/pseuds/IHeartSnuffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late night oneshot of Wirt's unease and understanding towards Dipper's escapism</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Brink

He clings to the sheets in your shared bed, mumbling incoherently. He tosses and turns, hitting you sometimes with his limbs but it doesn’t matter to you. You’re used to this by now, used to his fits of terror in the nights as memories come back to haunt him weekly.

You also notice the crinkly bag that always manages to end up in his backpack with some sort of… food or drink in it? You caught a glimpse of a water bottle going in at one point, and hoped that the liquid in the bottle was actually what it said on the label.

 

“That isn’t water in the bottle, is it.”

 

You’re greeted with an uncomfortable silence as his hand falls away from his bag, a guilty look stealing across his face for a second before it’s schooled into a tired mask of indifference. It’s a face you’ve long come to accept as the mask he shows everyone else. You thought it’d be different with you.

 

“Wirt…”

“No. I’m not stupid. Take the bottle out and throw it away.”

“Wirt-!”

“Dipper.”

 

You glare at him for what seems like an eternity. You don’t care that you’re late for class, or that you’re going to make your boyfriend late as well. You keep your arms crossed and your frown firm against his pleading eyes and his anxious excuses.

 

“It helps me!”

“It’s not helping you at all.”

“How would you know?!”

“…”

 

You have an answer on the tip of your tongue, his pleading stare turned angry to your surprise. Although with an addiction like that, you could see where he’s coming from. The monsters creep along the outer rims of your vision, laughing at your attempts to bring the words forth.

 

“I just want the thoughts to stop.”

“They don’t, not with that.”

“How do you KNOW, Wirt!?”

“……”

 

He tries to push past you and you grab his shoulder with a clinging grip that makes him pause and look up at you confused, almost shocked by the way your vision is blurred with tears.

 

“It doesn’t help. Believe me.”

_I’ve tried._

**Author's Note:**

> Accepting requests @ iheartpkmn.tumblr.com
> 
> Feel free to submit some prompts (no I'm not just a horrible angst poster I swear, I love these two boys with all my might) to my tumblr~


End file.
